Yami no Hikari Darkening Light
by Angel Shio
Summary: The summary is inside, folks! anyway... Shiori, Hieh, and Ryou are great Yu-Gi-Oh! fans. But then, Shiori, the youngest. finds her dad's book... and this book could be the key to why her father's body was never found when a group of assassins destroyed he
1. Default Chapter

Yami no Hikari  
  
Summary- Hieh, Ryou and Shiori are REALLY huge fans of Yu-Gi-Oh!. But when Shiori, in her manga-deprived three weeks, decides to crack open her father's copy of Fellowship of the Ring, and finds something unexpected, what will happen to this trio? Only time will tell...  
  
OC descriptions- Kenshin Shiori- Age 11. She's two years younger than her friends, Bakura Hieh and Koori Ryou. She has black hair and gray eyes. Never jokes about anything, but never let her get her hands on chocolate. She often acts differently than she thinks, and owns a strange necklace her father gave to her before he died.  
  
Bakura Hieh- Age 13. He has short spiky brown hair, with crystal-like blue eyes. Has a weird sense of humor. A VERY weird sense of humor. He's like a danger detector- when he's sad, it's time to panic. He's totally geared to just jump into trouble. He has a (very) useful English to Eygptian dictionary.  
  
Koori Ryou- Age 13. Has long white hair and chocolate eyes. He's almost exactly the opposite of Hieh. He's almost never //happy happy//, but when he is happy, you can relax. Nothing's going to happen. He freaks at almost anything, and that's why you should never panic when he isn't. Also owns a rapier, and is skilled in swordfighting.  
  
Please note their first names are Shiori (sh-EE-or-e), Ryou (rye-OO), and Hieh(HE-eh).  
  
I welcome you to Yami no Hikari.  
  
Chapter 01- Daite Kokoro ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, Ryou, beat that Blue-eyes! Show Shiori that she needs to pay less attention to that manga and more attention on the game!!!" yelled Hieh, in a VERY un-boylike way. Shiori glanced at the offending personage who was currently trying to move her Blue-eyes Ultimate to Ryou's side of the field.  
  
"Careful, Hieh, there's some magnetic tape on there. Your shrieken will stick to it... And that will not do wonders for your fiances." Shiori muttered, tossing her manga aside. She calmly stood up and randomly picked up on of her dad's books. Cracking it open, she read the faded title off the well-worn pages. "The Fellowship of the Ring. Hm-huh... Dad left this here."  
  
Ryou looked up quickly. "But your dad's dead! He can't have left it there. It was destroyed!! Maybe it was... something else! Your family's been dead for three years, and even you haven't fully recovered! I'm still suprised those shinobi didn't kill you!"  
  
Hieh tried his best to keep up.  
  
Rifling through a few pages of her dad's book, which had (supposedly) been destroyed, Shio didn't respond. It was almost as if she couldn't. Entranced, she traced her long, pale fingers over something. "So it was Dad..." Ryou and Hieh stood up, and looked over Shiori's shoulder. Right on the page, there was a small drawing of a crystal that they all remembered Kenshin Kakashi always wearing.  
  
The blackhaired girl touched it, and her and her friends disapeared into oblivion, leaving their Yu-Gi-Oh! cards behind...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Shiori's POV*~  
  
Everything is really blurry. Did you know that? Of course you didn't. I wonder where Ryou and Hieh are... They obviously aren't here. Where is my dad's necklace? I coulda sworn I was wearing it when we went, so to speak, POOF!  
  
Hey, I have my backpack!! Yay! I can read that book dad gave me... The Fellowship of the Ring, was it? *crack* Hey! What's that noise?!?!?!?  
  
"Okay, Hieh, you can come out now... You've had your fun, don't scare me anymore..."  
  
"Sssssssssssssshire... Bagginsssssssssssssss..."  
  
"Yeah, very funny... *screeeeeeee* Stop it!"  
  
Oh shoot. Of all the fun things. It seems I'm stuck in Dad's loverly lil' dreamworld. And, according to the chapters, that's a Ringwraith. So help me Kami-sama!!  
  
~*Hieh's POV*~  
  
OoOoOoOo... pretty colors... Hey! Where's Ryou?!?!?! This is bad!!! And, there's the Haldir guy from the Lord of the Rings over there...  
  
*poke*  
  
"YOW! THAT'S SHARP!!!!"  
  
The elf in front of me shrugs. "You are a stranger, and these are dark times. We cannot be any less than careful. You may follow me back to Lorien, for I am certain the lady Galadriel will be glad to see you. She will be most pleased, most likely, for news from your country. Whence came you?"  
  
I, being the dolt that I am, responded, "Japan, why do you want to know?"  
  
~*Ryou's POV*~  
  
Oh my! Where am I?!?!? Calm down, Ryou, don't panic, DON'T PANIC...  
  
The view really is beautiful, you know. With the sun just above me. This looks suspisously like Hobbiton, you know. And there are people that look just like hobbits!!! OoOoOoOo... this IS Hobbiton!!! And it looks like a while after Bilbo's party, when he turned 111, so the hobbits must be leaving soon!!!  
  
Hooray!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please note also that ~*bob's POV*~ means that another of the trio is speaking. *boom* is sound effects.  
  
I will update upon recieving two (2) reviews.  
  
Answers to questions award points to fandoms. (ie- Aragorn, Frodo, Legolas)  
  
Questions for this chapter-  
  
2 points- Who's going to turn evil?  
  
5 points- *PERSONALITY QUESTION!* Who possesses a strange necklace?  
  
7 points- What's going to hppen to Shiori, Hieh, or Ryou? (7 pints fpr each answer)  
  
It would also be nice to have someone correct my Japanese, and/or be my beta reader!!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
Angel Shio 


	2. NOT A CHAPTER! ANGEL SHIO CHALLENGE!

I can't publish this separately, so I am publishing this here. All stories done by this challenge will be listed in each new chapter, near the fandom points.  
  
Lord of the Rings Crossover Challenge  
  
No one ever reads anything I write, so I would like to see if people could at least try some of my ideas. This is the gist of the story- The Fellowship has been reincarnated in MiddleEarth in the Sixth Age. (SIA 145), when there is a rising power, which is searching for one thing- a sakaboto, a reverse-bladed sword. You could change it to anything else, as well.  
  
This is where my suggested crossover comes in. The evil is once again in Mordor. He is the reincarnation of Sauron, and is known as the Hitokori Battosai. He has his nine disciples, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, Aoshi, Soujioru, Shisio, Rhein, and Izumi. (You may replace the villian with Voldemort (Harry Potter), Captain Buggy (One Piece), or Marik Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Or you could make it up.  
  
You can decide the rest of the plot.  
  
REQUIREMENTS-  
  
One character must die. (Preferably Boromir, but it could be a swordwraith. ie Kaoru)  
  
Must be at least three chapters  
  
You must state in the summary that it is a Angel Shio Challenge.  
  
Good luck, and Happy writing!  
  
Angel Shio 


End file.
